


Bendy and the Ink Machine: Into Chaos

by the_crescent_moon_wolf



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crescent_moon_wolf/pseuds/the_crescent_moon_wolf
Summary: Hailey, Autumn, Fade, Lavender, and Shadow have travelled to Joey Drew Studios to investigate the mystery surrounding it, and to see if the theories that were created about this old and abandon animation studio are true.Meanwhile, the lives of the characters have been thrown into confusion and absolute chaos, ever since Henry disappeared nearly a month ago.It seems the studio consumes anyone who enters, and they’re forced to live through an eternal loop of torture, but secrets not even the Ink Demon knows about lies deep within the heart of the studio. These secrets are the reason why the loop Henry is forced to live through this torture again and again, and potentially why he went missing.Can these secrets be uncovered?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Into the Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever chapter of my first ever story here! It’s awful, I’m just going to warn you. AND! I purposely chose not to list the characters, because I don’t have to. But trust me, there are indeed characters in this story. I should probably stop rambling... One more thing before you go read the story! I’m most likely going to explain things in the notes, or just ramble, so there’s going to be notes in most chapters.

(POV: Hailey)

The cold winter wind blew into Hailey’s face, making her bury her face deeper into her coat. After all the careful scouting, planning, and preparing, they had finally begun the trek to Joey Drew Studios. There were multiple theories about the abandon animation studio, but Hailey only knew a few. One was that there was some form of witchcraft or magic surrounding it, forcing whoever entered to never come out. Another was that the ink machine that Joey Drew had installed had some sort of power that kept anyone who entered from leaving, keeping them in a loop of eternal torture. Another theory that branched off that one was that the abandoned studio was another part of hell. Regardless, no one ever willingly entered the studio, and if someone did, they were thought of as crazy.

“The studio should be about a mile away from here. Let’s hope if there is any sort of magic or otherworldly connection, it isn’t too strong,” Autumn stated. The bitter wind blew again, and Hailey pulled her hood up over her wolf-like ears. She just hoped that her ears weren’t frost bitten. The pace sped up every time the wind blew, and they were soon sprinting. An old-looking building came into view with no obvious or grand looking entrance.

“This is it. This is the studio,” Autumn panted. Hailey and Autumn were winded from the mixture of cold and sprinting like it was for their lives, but Fade, Lavender, and Shadow were perfectly fine. They began scouting around for an entrance when Hailey heard Fade shout that she had found it. When Hailey got there, she saw Fade picking the lock with a small, thin knife and a hair pin. Fade had a way with all sorts of knives, daggers, and swords, so it she made picking the lock look easy. Hailey watched her breath float up, and slowly disappear. Finally, the door swung open, and they all piled inside. Hailey closed the door behind her, and when she turned around, everyone was gone. She pulled off her winter gear and put it next to the door. Wandering around, she discovered multiple drawings, and found the room that held the ink machine.

“It looks like it’s off… I think I need to turn it on to make any progress,” Hailey mumbled to herself. She wandered around more, finally finding the room that had pedestals and pictures. There was a lever that had a sign saying “Main Power” above it. Hailey was shocked by the size of the power lever, like it was meant to be obvious. She began yanking on it to try to turn the power on, but the lever wouldn’t budge. After her failed attempt, she began looking around the room, trying to find something to move that stubborn lever. She sighed, knowing this would probably take awhile. Then something clicked in her head, and she didn’t know what, but soon, she had collected a doll, a wrench, a music disk, a cog, an ink well, and a book. Once again, Hailey had tried using the lever to no avail. She knew that there was something she was missing, and looked around some more. She came across a button that said “Ink Flow” and pressed it hard and she heard the faint hum of machinery starting up. She sprinted back to the lever room as she called it. Finally, she was able to turn on the main power. Then she heard the sound of a door being boarded up and followed the sound. She saw the ink machine room had been boarded up, and decided to go closer to investigate. She cautiously approached, and once she was close enough to kick a board down, something lunged at her, causing her to jump back and scream. There was ink on the floor, but Hailey’s mind was blank with fear and panic. She began seeing flashes from her past, and curled up into a little ball on the ink-covered floor, and passed out.

When Hailey awoke, she saw that there were webs of ink on the walls, looking as dark as if it had always been there, and the floor was still drenched with ink. She looked towards where the ink machine was to see that the boards had been ripped down, and when she got up, she discovered that she was covered in ink. She was about to look around, and when she turned around, she saw some sort of ink creature looming over her, with a smile painted on its face. Ink was dripping from it, where the eyes were supposed to be, covered by ink. One hand was gloved with four fingers, while the other hand was quite small in comparison and had five fingers. The bow was slanted a bit, and the whole creature was strange and very tall. Just looking at it sent shivers down Hailey’s spine. She then heard a voice, but it was coming from farther off.

“What are you doing? Look at her! She isn’t Henry by a long shot! I thought you said you would only attack Henry!” the voice called, getting closer. Hailey also heard the sound of running. Soon, a small demon-looking thing appeared next to the terrifying creature. Hailey’s instincts told her that it should be fight or flight happening here, but for some reason nothing was happening. Then Hailey recognized the smaller demon-looking thing as the living version of the cardboard cutouts.

“Sorry about him, usually Henry’s the one who’s here, but he went missing about a month ago, and we can’t really leave. My name’s Bendy! His name is Bendy too, but he’s more commonly referred to as ‘the Ink Demon,’” Bendy said, holding a hand out. The Ink Demon gave Bendy a look, and Bendy’s cartoony smile turned to a frown as he crossed his arms. Hailey wondered if these two had anything to do with the disappearance of Fade, Autumn, Lavender, or Shadow. There seemed to be some sort of telepathic conversation going on between the two, and Bendy turned his head in the opposite direction of the Ink Demon, his frown still there. Hailey looked down to see that the ink had rose to her ankles, and was slowly rising.

“U-um,” Hailey stuttered. Bendy and the Ink Demon looked at her, then the ink. Bendy’s frown turned into a sheepish smile, but the Ink Demon’s face remained the same. The ink lowered, and all that was left was the web of ink that seemed to never go away. Hailey looked at the two again, still confused about the ink that stayed. Then Bendy explained how it was a feature of the Ink Demon’s, and it was something that was really just there. Then Hailey asked a kind of weird question, but she was too curious to care.

“Hey Bendy? Why are you so small and the Ink Demon is so tall?” Bendy looked offended, which was amusing to see on a living cartoon. The Ink Demon had what looked like a hint of… pride? Hailey assumed her question was taken as a compliment by the taller ‘Bendy’ and the smaller one was still making offended poses with matching expressions.

“I’m not small! You two are just… just… unnaturally tall!” Bendy said, which made Hailey smile.

(POV: Henry)

Henry was blindfolded, and even though the blindfold was thin, he still couldn’t see where he was. His wrists and ankles were bound so he couldn’t make any escape attempts, and he was sitting in what he assumed was a chair. He had to still be in Joey Drew Studios, which no one ever escaped. He heard a door creak open, and turned to face the direction of the sound. A bright light was turned on, and he saw two shadowy figures.

“Henry Stein?” one of them asked, and Henry nodded. The voice sounded familiar, but he just couldn’t place a name or face. He felt the binding around his wrists get cut, only to be tied to the arms of the chair. Afterwards there were quiet whispers between the two, but Henry couldn’t snag any of the conversation. Out of nowhere, a sharp pain cut across his arm and stung, making him shout in surprise. Something cold was pressed against his arm, just below the cut, and was taken away just as quickly. Typically, his cut would’ve healed by now, but it hasn’t. Henry was left even more puzzled now, as the light was turned off and the door creaked closed, leaving him alone in darkness again. He sighed, and decided to try to think over the events that lead up to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW! Anyways, I’ve decided I’m going to put a piece of Henry’s POV at the end of each chapter, so be prepared for that. And YES I DID PUT CARTOON BENDY IN HERE! Who is he to the Ink Demon? I refuse to answer in the notes. Oh yeah! I was going to explain Fade, Lavender, and Shadow. Okay, so have you heard of yin and yang? If not go look it up, please or else my rambling won’t make sense. So I based Lavender and Shadow off of yin and yang, and Fade is their host, so she basically gets a tiny sliver of their abilities, powers, what ever you call them, and so Lavender and Shadow are immortal, and have infinite stamina, along with being unable to get hurt unless it’s by each other. Lavender’s an angel, and Shadow’s a demon, literally. But anyways, the two are op, so I had to give them SOME weakness to them. They have to have a human host in order to have physical bodies and what not. Okay! If there’s more explain action needed, I’ll explain later, and don’t expect me to upload too often, I have school. With that, I’m going to let you ponder this now! Bye!


	2. Fade is friendly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fade gives her perspective on things, along with her experience with the Ink Demon, and starts a potential friendship with the Ink Demon and Bendy. Bendy reveals a little bit of his experience with Hailey from last chapter.
> 
> Henry exposes a bit more about the studio that no one but he knows, and he had a fuzzy idea of what his captors look like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY I DID IT!! I managed to make this chapter! And normally Fade would’ve cut up the studio by now, but small Bendy “magically” convinces her not to.  
> “I’M NOT SMALL!” Bendy calls out from a distance.  
> HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE!! ONLY MY CHARACTERS ARE ALLOWED HERE!!  
> “The little girl showed me! She was really nice compared to the other lady I met this chapter. Inky here d-“  
> SHUT UP! DON’T SPOIL THE CHAPTER OR I WILL WRITE A CHAPTER OF PURE TORTURE FOR— Wait, THE INK DEMON’S HERE TOO?! THE HECK?!  
> “Yeah! How did you not notice us?” Bendy asked.  
> BECAUSE I’M TRYING TO TALK!! OH MAN IF I DIDN’T CARE FOR MY CHARACTERS SO MUCH THEY WOULD BE DEAD!! Although, neither of you are my characters...  
> “Let’s get outta here before she does something!” Bendy shouts, dragging the Ink Demon out.  
> AND STAY OUT!! And I thought the Warners could only pull shenanigans like that. Oh man! I guess I could convince the next person to go through the studio to dish out a bit of punishment to those two...  
> “YOU KNOW I’D NEVER LET YOU HURT HAILEY!” Fade calls before running off.  
> NOT YOU TOO!! Oh no, I’d better get this story rolling before anyone else interrupts. (Small warning, Fade cusses/curses)  
> 

(POV: Fade)

Fade sighed as another chilly wind blew into her face, causing her to blink. The only reason why she didn’t have her coat on was because of Lavender and Shadow, and those two never froze, so really, Fade couldn’t freeze all that easily. After everything they had gone through to find this damn place, it better be here! After all the risks they had taken, all the secrets kept from Hailey (who knew next to nothing about everything they had done), Fade figured this would be pretty easy. And if the ink machine was causing this, she’d take out the ink machine easily. It was only a matter of time before Autumn told them that they were close.

“The studio should be about a mile away from here. Let’s hope if there is any sort of magic or otherworldly connection, it isn’t too strong,” Autumn said, and Fade agreed. Even with three being that possessed very powerful means of magic, it would still be stressful to discover any strong magic or otherworldly connections. Fade knew it was highly unlikely, but still got tense at the thought. Each time the wind chilled Hailey and Autumn, the pace quickened, and eventually they were sprinting as if for their lives. They quickly came up on an impressive abandoned building, and some Fade’s suspicions about it were confirmed shortly after.

“This is it. This is the studio,” Autumn managed to get out between pants. It was pretty obvious Hailey and Autumn were winded, but Fade, Lavender, and Shadow could have easily gone on longer. They scattered to search for an entrance and Fade just happened to stumble upon the subtle little thing. Just a door and a lock. She pulled out her second thinnest knife and shouted out her location, only to have everyone else come in seconds. Autumn handed her a hair pin, and Fade knelt down to get to work. She easily picked the lock, and both surprisingly and unsurprisingly, the lock clicked open within what felt like seconds. The door swung open into the animation studio, and soon after she entered, the door closed, and she figured it was Hailey.

“Okay, ga-“ Fade turned around to see that no one else was there. She shrugged it off, and continued on. She heard rumors that the ink machine had to be turned on, and how to turn it on, so Fade had turned it on fairly quickly. The faint sound of something being boarded up echoed through the studio, and Fade found the ink machine room had been blocked off by wooden planks, but by who? Fade approached to inspect, and suddenly a tall figure (to her annoyance, the figure was taller than her) tried to grab her with a gloved hand that only had four fingers, while ink seemed to drip over their eyes. By reflex, she grabbed her swords and aimed them at the figure, causing a standoff between the two. Neither attacked, and neither backed down. That is until a smaller figure crawled up the boards to get on the taller figure’s height.

“Again? Really? First that poor little girl, now her?” the smaller figure said to the taller. Wait, poor little girl? They must mean-

“What poor little girl?” Fade quickly asked. Both looked at her, and it was times like this where she was really thankful for wearing a mask. The smaller figure hopped down, stood on his tip-toes, and put his hand to about Hailey’s height before speaking.

“She was about this high, was drenched in ink after collapsing on the floor, and this guy over here was just staring down on her! She didn’t notice him at first, started looking around and found this guy. Of course I’m gonna come in to prevent any ‘accidents’ from happening, and he told me that he wasn’t going to attack anyone but Henry, yet here we are, SECOND time I’ve had to prevent anything from happening,” he huffed. Fade gave him a look that he seemed to understand, giving a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, I seem to forget to introduce us! I’m Bendy, and the tall guy technically is named Bendy, but most folks call him the Ink Demon. Nice to meet ya…” Bendy trailed off, holding his hand out. Fade took it and told him her nickname, since she typically kept her real name a secret. After shaking hands, Bendy looked to want to ask a question. Fade gave him a look telling him he could ask it.

“So, uh, what’s with your eyes? I mean, one’s red and black, and the other’s white, blue, and black. And one looks really weird and the other looks normal. I don’t mean to be offensive or anything! Just, what’s with that?” Fade then realized what he was talking about. She hadn’t had to think about her eyes in such a long time, that the question kind of shocked her. It actually took her a second to remember that her eyes were unusual.

“Oh, that! Sorry, I haven’t had to think about it really, so I’m kind of surprised, but not offended. And I’d rather not go into it unless you’ve seen 3 others besides me and the little girl. If you have, then I’ll go into it. If not, you’ll just have to ask the three other people,” Fade told him. Bendy said he had only seen the little girl. Then, Fade got a crazy idea. 

“Hey, Ink Demon, what’s under the ink that’s covering the area that’s supposed to have your eyes?” Fade asked. She got a growl from him, and it looked like he was getting defensive. She put her swords away and held up her hands in surrender.

“Yeah, he doesn’t like that. You see, Joey and a few other people who used to be here tried to see what was under the ink, and they called him a monster for it. So he tries to avoid things like that, even when he isn’t attacking Henry,” Bendy explained.

“Well, I’m no Joey Drew or Henry, and I honestly have no intentions that involve hurting either of you unless either of you attack me or the four other people who came with me. Just letting you know,” Fade told them, and she noticed a slight change in both, as if a small amount of tension had left the two. Helping clear the boards seemed to have relieved most of the tension between the three, but still some tension stayed.

“So, what are all the cutouts for?” Fade asked. Bendy explained how they could sometimes be used by the Ink Demon to look around the area. That lead to a conversation between the two, which eventually lead to the matter of the ink that covered the Ink Demon’s eyes. The crazy idea Fade had never left her head, and she was willing to try it. Cautiously, she approached the Ink Demon, and reached a hand out. Performing her crazy idea, she wiped the ink away from where his eyes were supposed to be, and what she found was… shocking, to say the least.

(POV: Henry)

His arm had finally healed from the odd cut, but he still remained restricted to staying in the chair. The two odd people came back every now and then, always turning on the bright light and whispering in the room. Other than that, Henry was left alone, trying to figure out what had happened to him. Occasionally, he could snag some of the two people’s whispered conversations, but could never piece the puzzle together. He had been so close to uncovering the studio’s deepest secrets, secrets deep enough that even the Ink Demon didn’t know, but had one day awoke here just as he was about to expose those secrets. The Ink Demon wasn’t the one who ruled the studio, he was just the person who typically carried out the orders. To Henry’s annoyance, the bright light had been turned on again, shining in his face.

“Henry. I’m going to remove the blind fold. Do not speak out of turn, or the blindfold will be put back on. Understood?” a voice told him. Henry thought about it for a minute before nodding. The light was brighter, and he could barely make out the outline of two fuzzy outlines of people. They looked familiar, but without his glasses, he couldn’t make out any other features. He was about to comment on the blurriness of everything, but remembered the conditions for having the blind fold removed and stopped himself. He soon learned that the reason why his blind fold was removed was so that he couldn’t lie when he was asked questions. What do these people want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I think she’s gone! It’s safe!” Bendy said to his companion before both of them got trapped in a cage.  
> “AH!” Bendy shouts as the cage falls down upon him.  
> HAH!! YOU REALLY THOUGHT I’D LEAVE?! Alright, now I just need to put this here... and done!  
> “MRF!” Bendy tries to speak through the duct tape on his mouth.  
> Anyways, I just hope the Ink Demon and Bendy can’t see or hear any of Henry’s section...  
> “HMRY??” Bendy shouted through the duct tape.  
> NOPE!! I CAN’T SAY ANYTHING WITHOUT SPOILING WHO DID ANYTHING TO HENRY!! OR ANY OF THE STORY! Oh no, this is gonna turn into a disaster, isn’t it? Whelp, hope you enjoyed! Imma take care of these trouble makers before they take a peek at anything they don’t know about and aren’t supposed to know about. Oh yeah, really quick, Fade is Fade’s nickname. BYE!  
> “NH WAHF!” Bendy tried to shout as he disappeared from view.


	3. Explanation time!

Okay look, I won’t be able to post often. School happened. And I’m sure we all know about the universal curse of homework. So I’ve been cursed with that. And life has been busy lately. So I thought I’d tell you something so you know I’m not dead. I don’t have an upload schedule either, so don’t expect me to upload every weekend. With nothing more to say, g-  
“HOLD UP!! You abandon us for I don’t know how long, talk for twenty seconds, and leave us again?!” Bendy shouted at Wolf.  
Yeah. Cause I’m currently trying to keep up with homework. And LIFE.  
“What’s homework?” Bendy asked, a confused expression seemed to draw itself onto his face.  
HOMEWORK. THE UNIVERSAL CURSE OF SCHOOL SENT HOME.  
“What’s school?”  
THE UNIVERSAL CURSE OF SCHOOL THAT SHOVES WAY TOO MUCH STUFF IN YOUR BRAIN.  
“THE UNIVERSAL CURSE OF GETTING LETTERS TELLING YOU TO SEND HAILEY TO SCHOOL EVEN THOUGH SHE’S A- A- ...what is Hailey even?” Fade trailed off.  
“IM A HYBRID!” Hailey shouted.  
ENOUGH! GOODBYE!  
“NOT AGAIN!” Bendy shouted, and faint arguing could be heard in the background.


End file.
